The present invention relates to time delay circuits and, more particularly, to a delay circuit which when energized provides an output signal a predetermined time interval after an input signal is applied thereto.
The prior art is replete with different types of delay circuits that are utilized in a myriad of applications. For example, one such application in which a delay circuit may be used is in the oil level sensor system of automobiles. In the oil level sensor system it may be desired to delay system operation a predetermined time interval after power is applied thereto to allow all circuitry to stabilize into a quiescent condition. Hence, in response to the system being energized the delay circuit will delay initiation of the system operation for a time period. It is desirable that the delay circuit have substantially zero drain current when it is non-operative so that power consumption in the oil level sensor system, among other considerations, is reduced. Further, it is desirable that such a delay circuit provide time delay interval that is independent of the operating potential of the system.